


The Queen of Crimson Rose

by Shinya_Shinozaki



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinya_Shinozaki/pseuds/Shinya_Shinozaki
Summary: Hey, little girl, you're here?Lonely walking in the corridors...





	The Queen of Crimson Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, folks! This is my first ever published ENGLISH ficlet.  
> So... This ficlet is my original lyrics on the main theme of Ib. Enjoy!

Hey, little girl, you're here?  
Lonely walking in the corridors...  
Nobody to talk to,  
Not as fun... as before...

Your only friend is silence now,  
Everybody's gone.  
You're all alone, Queen of Crimson Rose.

Little girl, you're here again?  
What do you seek for?  
Aimlessly wandering  
Through - now hollow - halls.

Memories are nothing here...  
Your friends are long gone...  
You're the lonely Queen of the Crimson Rose.


End file.
